


血与冰激凌

by aholenewworld



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aholenewworld/pseuds/aholenewworld
Summary: Benji遇到了几个应该被贴在“急需处理“栏中的问题，黑体字全部大写加下划线：①他依旧在暗恋Ethan Hunt②Ethan Hunt变成吸血鬼了③怎么向一个暗恋的吸血鬼告白？





	血与冰激凌

Benji差一点就上常去的论坛发帖《我暗恋的对象突然变成吸血鬼了怎么办挺急的在线等》，但基于自己在英国的亲戚中有人曾有/并且现在仍在圈养变成僵尸的男朋友的经验，他觉得对象换成吸血鬼问题也并不太大。

虽然这两件事情在定性和操作上还有几个小小的区别：比如吸血鬼和僵尸本质上还是有差距的，又比如对方还不是自己的男朋友——至少暂时还不是。

他寻思着美国和英国的时差，觉得在对方凌晨4点的时候打电话给那个太久不联系的表亲（并不是什么喜欢晚睡的IT工作者之类的职业），并请他分享一些经验教训，在任何角度来说都不会是一个好主意之后，Benji还是做了每一个技术型人才在遇到问题的时候都会做的事情——打开了谷歌，开始输入” 吸血鬼（空格）生存（空格）必需品“，在按下输入键之前，回头看了一眼那个现在躺在自家的沙发上沉睡的新晋吸血鬼，在内心容忍自己发出本以为只有看爱情电影的12岁女性观众才会有那种叹息” 天哪，就算他的脸变得那么苍白还是如此英俊，哦你看他的睫毛。“并且以无数个惊叹号作为结尾的尖叫（当然一切只存在于内心并不会付诸于声波表现）。之后在搜索栏里加上“英俊的”，最终按下了回车。成千上万的搜索结果出现在屏幕上，Benji允许自己暂时沉浸在铺天盖地的虚构文学、民间传说、病理分析以及流行文化信息之中，以此来忽略那个Ethan Hunt一个半小时前敲响了自家的前门，以及现在正安静到连呼吸都听不见地在自己的客厅以及毛毯下沉睡的现实。

事情发生在深夜十一点之后。

72小时之前，Benji刚刚从一次漫长的外勤任务中生还，他说的生还绝对是字面意义上的。这是Hunley——前CIA负责人接任IMF局长之后，安排Benji第三次作为外勤出任务，也是第三次参与非Hunt小组的任务。更简单明了地描述就是Benji已经三个月没有见到Ethan Hunt了——倒也不是说他在偷偷计数什么的。

好吧，实际上他的确在计数，用最高级的智能手机，却只安装着一个结绳记事的app来记录离开Ethan的具体天数。如果Benji能够抽空思考一下自己这种行为，他自己大概也会觉得有点让人毛骨悚然，因为上一次他做类似的事情还是在期待StarWars新版电影上映的时候，可那是StarWars啊，那似乎比现在这种情况名正言顺理直气壮多了。

但事实却是在这三个任务之间，除了在交报告时遇到过一次Brandt，并且从他哪里听到Ethan最近的那次任务是和Luther合作的消息之外，Benji并没有因为和Brandt“比较熟”（Benji说这个词的时候对Jane举起双手做了个引号）而拥有更多的假期——准确的描述应该是根本没有一天假期，而Luther通过加密邮件对于Benji无休假的抱怨，则以“一切都怪你因为被绑架而没有见证大家抓住新局长把柄的一刻”这种前言不搭后语来作为回复——综上所述，Benji并没有空闲来思考这个问题。经历了哪怕没有Ethan Hunt却依旧充满高空坠落、下水道穿行、野外埋伏的第三次任务，并且没有（此处应有重音符号）一张英俊的面孔作为任务调剂，让人（此处包括Benji并不限于Benji）尤其觉得身心疲惫，连Jane在任务结束交完报告走出办公室的时候，都忍不住拍着Benji的肩膀，让他这次回去好好休息，比如真正意义上的睡一觉之类的。这番对话让Benji觉得大约就算长满胡子，依旧掩饰不住自己难看的脸色。

但真正回到了自己的住所，与疲劳的身体相反，Benji那因为任务而依旧亢奋的大脑，此时此刻正用如同炸弹面板上一般伴随着闪耀着硕大的液晶字体数字，计算着与Ethan Hunt分别以来的天数，而那个数字正在一步步向三位数进发。

“Benji，打开门。”

刚刚那是我的门以及那是我的（Benji偶尔会胆大妄为地放任自己如此称呼）Ethan在喊吗？

Benji觉得自己大概已经产生幻觉了，他决定不换衣服直接躺在床上，一个人住的话根本没人在意你上床之前穿着的衣服是不是跟着你穿越了整个纽约下水道，并且被几只可能有着文艺复兴时期艺术家名字的乌龟殴打之后充满着披萨的起司味道。

而持续了十分钟之久的敲门声并没有因为Benji躺下的行为而停止，也没有被柔软的被子所隔绝。

“Benji，打开这扇该死的门。”

Benjamin  Dunn，IMF冉冉升起的特工新星终于意识到不是自己的妄想也不是自己幻听，真的是Ethan Hunt正在深夜十一点将自己的门板拍得砰砰作响。并且，如果他再不去开门很可能就不是房东最喜欢的租客了这个事实。


End file.
